Various kinds of electronic devices such as smartphones, tablet Personal Computers (PCs), etc., may access a server which provides content such as a movie, a game, etc., via a mobile communication network. For example, the server may be referred to as a content provider server and the electronic device may be referred to as a terminal.
The content provider server may download various kinds of content such as a movie, a game, etc., to a connected terminal via the mobile communication network. For example, a first terminal (terminal 1) and a second terminal (terminal 2) may access the content provider server via the mobile communication network and then may download online game content provided by the content provider server. For example, the first terminal and the second terminal may form a network group by using local communication such as Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi), Bluetooth (BT), etc., and then may execute the online game content downloaded from the content provider server simultaneously.
Accordingly, the user of the first terminal and the user of the second terminal may enjoy the online game content in group play by using the local communication. The group play refers to a plurality of users of terminals such as smartphones, tablet PCs, etc. sharing music, photos, videos, games, etc. in real time.
However, when each terminal individually downloads high-capacity content such as a movie, a game, etc., provided by the content provider server as described above, it takes a long time to download the content. Furthermore, when the download performance of a certain terminal is noticeably lower than the download performance of other terminals, the users should wait for a long time until they may execute the group play.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.